


That's a first

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre learns about man to man lovemaking, and he and Enjolras help each other out with their bodily needs as young men. Modern AU, one-shot, smut involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's a first

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my lovely everything Jennifer (I love you, honey!).
> 
> I came across a post on my dash that said "modern AU headcanon that enjolras and combeferre were each other's first time. they were like 18 or 19, and combeferre topped." and then my brain came up with this fic.
> 
> So yes, it's a modern AU. It's meant to be platonic (it's completely normal for friends to make love to eachother for fun, right?) but if you really want to see it differently I'm not stopping you.

Combeferre always liked to know everything there was to know. As soon as a new discovery was made in the mad world, he wanted to read everything about it and made sure he gathered enough background information as well so he fully understood the topic. He was interested in everything and his mind had a great memory. His friends often implied that he knew everything and joked around about it, but Combeferre was secretly a bit proud of all the knowledge he had gathered over the years.

One night, however, he came across a subject he didn't know anything about. He was having a conversation with Courfeyrac in said friend's dorm when all of a sudden the door was thrown open and Bahorel walked inside, limping. "Courf, you once said you had something that helped against-" he thrust his hips forward to clear up what he meant, but regretted it immediately as a sharp pain ran through his body, making him winch.

Courfeyrac bit his lip in an attempt to stop the grin that appeared on his face. Bahorel's pained expression faded at the sight of Courfeyrac trying to hide his grin and a raspy burst of Bahorel's laughter filled the room.

"Hold on, I'll get it for you." Courfeyrac stood up and walked over to his dresser and started opening and searching through his drawers. "It's somewhere in here .." he glanced at Bahorel again and let out another amused snort. "So, had a rough night?"

"Indeed." Bahorel followed Courfeyrac's actions with his gaze as a silence fell. Then he realised Courfeyrac's question implied a lot more information. "Ah, no, I couldn't possibly tell you who it was. He's in the football team as well, he'd kill me if anyone found out. And I'm not exactly in a state of defending myself at the moment, am I?" he let out another short laugh.

Courfeyrac laughed with him. He seemed to have found what he had been looking for at the bottom of one of the drawers and handed it in a bag to Bahorel. "This should help. There's another piece of paper along with the instructions with some more tips to soften the pain."

Bahorel left after muttering  _thank you_ , and Courfeyrac wanted to continue his previous conversation with Combeferre but found his friend frowning as if he were thinking deeply about something. "What's wrong?"

Combeferre gave his head a short shake when he snapped out of his thoughts. "What?" he asked, his mind still absent.

"Look, I'm sorry our conversation was interrupted but this was kind of an emergency, you know how that goes with Bahorel.." Courfeyrac grinned again. "and his boys."

"Yeah," said Combeferre with a fake smile, pretending to completely understand what was going on. He understood all the innuendos, he wasn't an idiot, but he couldn't quite get his mind around how it worked with two males. Lovemaking between a male and female was comprehensively discussed during Biology, some of the guys unnecessarily boasting about their own experience, but they never went deeper than the traditional way.

Combeferre tried to think of it, but everything he came up with was either not sexy at all or really painful. As his mind came up with a certain unpleasant image, he winced and was snapped back to reality again to find Courfeyrac observing him.

"You don't know anything about this, do you?"

* * *

When he entered the dorm he shared with Enjolras, he quickly hid the book he got from Courfeyrac underneath his pillow so his roommate didn't get a chance to look at it.

Not that it mattered, Enjolras was busy writing an essay anyway. The sound of his fingers on the keys continued even when Combeferre had entered the room without warning.

He greeted Enjolras, receiving an absent hum in reply. He sat down on his bed and pretended to be busy while his mind kept repeating the feeling of shame and discomfort he felt at the subject he had been introduced to. Courfeyrac had been very casual about it all, he hadn't implied Combeferre to be stupid or even silly for not knowing this kind of stuff even though he went to an all guys university, quite the opposite: he had patiently started to explain but seemed to remember something because he had stopped midsentence, jumped up and walked to his bookcase. "I believe I've got a book about it somewhere here .." He trailed off, his fingers sliding over the spines of the books. "Ah!" he handed Combeferre the book. "This explains it better than I can, plus it saves you the shame of face to face talking about it." He had received a wink from Courfeyrac and then left the room after saying thanks.

He still couldn't figure out if the feeling of discomfort was caused by the subject itself or by the idea of not knowing something. Whichever it was, he was determined to remove the discomfort at the subject as soon as possible. The only way for him to do that seemed to be reading about it.

He shot a glare at Enjolras, who was facing the other way, still completely occupied by his laptop, and assumed it was safe enough. He grabbed the book from underneath his pillow and opened it in his lap. As he carefully read page after page, he felt rashes appear on his neck and cursed himself for it. He was supposed to be grown up, for goodness sake, he shouldn't feel ashamed about sex. At least, that's what he told himself. He refused to admit that maybe the bashfulness was caused by the feeling of strong interest he felt while reading.

After reading for a while, Combeferre jumped at the sound of Enjolras' closing his laptop.

Enjolras raised an eyebrow but didn't ask any questions. He wouldn't have been too suprised if Combeferre was soaked up into another book. "I'm going to sleep in a minute, could you dim the lights?"

"Yeah, sure," said Combeferre, covering up his book with his sheets.

When Enjolras lay in bed, facing the other way, Combeferre turned out all lights except for the small reading light above his bed. It took him another hour to finish his book. The blush hadn't left his cheeks, and he felt dizzy. He decided it would be a good idea to take a shower before going to bed.

Even after showering and brushing his teeth, his mind still wasn't at rest. As he lay in bed, tossing and turning in an attempt to fall sleep faster, his brain seemed determined to progress the new information as soon as possible and continued to do so when he was finally asleep.

When he woke up he was covered in sweat, his clothing sticking to his skin. When he drew the sheets back, he noticed he was experiencing other problems as well and let out a groan of frustration, quickly pulling the blanket back up to his chest. It was way too early for these kind of things. It was only- what time was it?

He turned his head to look at his alarm clock but let out a surprised yelp when he found his roommate staring at him with a his brows knitted together in a frown.

"Dude, are you alright?" asked Enjolras, concern and annoyance having the overhand in his voice.

Combeferre soon found out why Enjolras was so annoyed. He looked at his alarm clock to find it was only 6.30 AM. "Yeah, fine." he found himself panting a little. "Just dreams, you know," he said, wondering what on earth he had done to wake his roommate up.

"Well then, stop dreaming and go back to sleep." Now the concern had slipped from Enjolras' mind, he was only annoyed and too tired to feel relieved about the fact that his friend was alright. "It's Saturday, I intend to spend the rest of the morning in my bed." And with that, Enjolras pulled up his blanket and turned around to face the other way.

Soon a soft snoring could be heard and Combeferre suddenly felt how tired he was. He had been up reading until at least 1.30 AM last night and after his shower he couldn't have slept more than five hours.

He thought it would be best to ignore everything else that was going on and followed Enjolras' lead, but when he tried to sleep he was constantly annoyed by the wet shirt that was sticking to his torso. After he got rid of it, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep fairly quickly.

* * *

When he woke, his problems seemed to be solved: his pants were flat and Enjolras' bed was empty. It was around lunchtime, so Combeferre went to the cafeteria to get breakfast/lunch and some really strong coffee.

After arriving at the cafeteria, he quickly grabbed some food and coffee and made his way over to his friends. Courfeyrac was chatting to no one in particular, Feuilly and Jehan were having a discussion about something they both seemed very passionate about and Bossuet was busy cleaning a spot from his shirt. Naturally Bahorel was nowhere to be found and Enjolras rested his chin on his hand and stared at his cup of coffee when he wasn't drinking from it, the sleep still hanging over his face.

As Combeferre put his plate down on the table and sat down next to Enjolras, Bossuet looked up and hooted, drawing the attention to a slightly baffeled Combeferre. He saw Enjolras' gaze slowly moving towards him and then lowering a bit.

He looked down to see what was wrong and realised he wasn't wearing a shirt. It wasn't something uncommon at this school, but it most certainly was uncommon for Combeferre. "Great," he mumbled, quickly shoving a spoon of cornflakes into his mouth.

Courfeyrac wiggled his eyebrows knowingly, causing Feuilly to take matters the complete wrong way. "Has someone been having a rough night?" it seemed to be the common way of putting it.

Combeferre intended to ignore this comment -as he usually did on this kind of matters, but Enjolras let out a frustrated groan. "You have no idea. I don't know what he was doing, but it woke me up at an ungodly hour this morning." his voice was low and still creaked from sleep, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

As the others started laughing, Enjolras suddenly realised the misunderstanding. "Oh, I didn't mean to imply anything. I mean, there was no one else in our dorm for as far as I know," he said in a weak attempt to right his wrong, but it only made the others laugh louder. "Whatever," he muttered under his breath, giving up on his hopeless friends.

"Hush, Enjolras, just drink your coffee," Bossuet said, patting Enjolras on the shoulder.

Courfeyrac looked like he was going to make this a bigger joke but Bossuet managed to accidentally pat Enjolras' shoulder too hard. Enjolras lunged forward, coffee spilling from his cup onto his pants and shirt. "Bossuet!"

* * *

Back in their dorm, Enjolras undressed and took a shower immediately. Combeferre felt bad for him and decided to put his clothes in the washing machine along with his own, hoping the sooner he washed them, the better the coffee stains would wash out.

After that, he sat down on his bed and grabbed his biology book, trying to get something into his head to distract him.

When Enjolras came out of the shower, he didn't look that angry anymore. Irritated at most. He did a miserable attempt at drying his long curls with a towel but failed and threw the towel in a corner before flopping down onto his bed and closing his eyes.

"Hey," Combeferre started, "I didn't mean to wake you up early, you know. I didn't even mean to get up early myself, to be honest."

Enjolras opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, his expression softening. "No worries, I just don't like mornings. I'll be fine in a moment." the small smile on his face was audible in his voice, and it reassured Combeferre.

"Good," he said, and went back to his studies again.

Enjolras rolled over and propped himself up on his elbows. "So, what were you reading last night that kept you up so long?"

Combeferre blinked. "What?"

"Well, you don't exactly seem rested and frankly you seem a bit .. off. I mean, look at your pillow: the wrong side is on top!" Enjolras knew Combeferre liked everything to be neat. His books were always carefully piled up, the books on the shelves were organised by author, his desk was always cleaned up with empty working space, he never left homework unfinished, he never left dirty towels lying around, and he most certainly didn't leave his pillow with the wrong side up.

"Just .. a book," Combeferre tried to sound casual.

Enjolras wasn't even near to being convinced and raised his eyebrows in expectancy.

Combeferre could do nothing but give in. "Don't laugh at me."

"I won't."

He grabbed the book from under his pillow (which he put back with the right side up this time) and hesitated for a moment, holding the book steadily in his hands. Then he stretched his arm and held out the book for Enjolras to take. He felt like an idiot when he noticed his hand was shaking and tried his best to keep it still. He wanted to be comfortable with it all, he wanted to stop being such a child but he couldn't, and it almost made him hate himself. Especially the fact that his body gave him away made him angry.

Enjolras looked at the cover, unsure if this really was what he thought it was.

As Enjolras flipped through the pages, Combeferre buried his face in his pillow and hoped he would choke so he didn't have to feel all this embarrassment.

"What exactly did you need this book for?" he heard Enjolras ask.

Combeferre didn't feel like answering, but Enjolras nudged his leg with his feet and there was no ignoring that. He lifted his head from the pillow and was about to give him an honest answer but then something crossed his mind and his lips curled up in a smirk. "I was actually hoping to surprise you tonight-" he ducked his head in the pillow again when Enjolras threw his pillow at his head.

Enjolras clearly tried to look irritated but his eyes gave him away. Both of them laughed wholeheartedly, and it did wonders relieving the tension.

"Okay, no, but really," Combeferre got up to get Enjolras' pillow back. "I was with Courfeyrac yesterday and then Bahorel stormed in with a limp and a dirty smirk on his face asking Courfeyrac for something against the pain. Both Courfeyrac and Bahorel seemed to know everything about it, and I realised I didn't know a single thing and I felt ridiculous and my face turned as red as it probably is now," he said while he placed the pillow next to Enjolras' on the bed, where it belonged.

When he sat down next to his friend, Combeferre noticed Enjolras was looking at the pictures with the same strange form of interest he had had himself yesterday, and he felt relieved and all the more comfortable.

Enjolras realised one of his fingers was resting on a particular image on the page and he awkwardly tried to decide if he should shift it or not. When Combeferre snickered about it, he punched him in the arm. "Shut up."

"Sometimes I wonder why people even make these kind of books," stated Combeferre, breaking the silence that had fallen.

Enjolras shrugged. "For people like us, I suppose."

Another silence fell as the double meaning behind those words sank in by the both of them.

"Oh," For a moment Combeferre didn't know anything else to say.

"I'm sorry, man. That sounded creepy-"

Combeferre cut him off, "Don't worry," he had made up his mind, he was going to stop being flustered about this subject. "I didn't think it sounded creepy at all. Quite the opposite actually.."

He continued talking when Enjolras remained silent. "Let's face it: my pants grew tighter when I read this and they still do when I think about it, and something tells me your pants don't feel that comfortable to you anymore either."

Again Enjolras remained silent.

"We both want this, don't we?" He had slowly moved closer. He was close enough to hear Enjolras' low breath hitch, but still gave him enough space to move out of it.

But Enjolras didn't move out of it, instead he swallowed audibly and took a deep breath. "I- I think this looks nice," he said, pointing at one of the poses explained in the book.

Feeling Combeferre's breath in his neck almost drove him crazy. He shut the book with a loud clap and shoved it to the ground while he turned to meet Combeferre's lips in a heated kiss.

To say there was enthusiasm from both sides would be understatement of the year. Sharp breaths were taken, lips were sucked on with all force, tongues met the insides of another mouth, bodies were grinded together, hair was aggressively tugged and moans escaped while teeth scraped over lips.

Combeferre had no idea it would be this good, but he wasn't complaining.

"Wait, wait!" It took all of his willpower to break apart after some minutes of making out. Combeferre, being the only one to actually read the whole book, suddenly remembered a thing or two about safety. "We can't- we can't just-" he panted too heavily to finish his sentences. "We need to- stuff to- protection," he uttered, sitting up again and trying to get control of his breathing.

Enjolras looked slightly disappointed and frustrated. "Well, where in seven hells are we going to get that?" he asked Combeferre, a faint hint of annoyance in his voice.

Combeferre was silent for a moment and then hit himself in the head for his own stupidity. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "I think the person who lent me this book has got plenty things in stock," he said triumphantly.

Waiting was one of the things Enjolras couldn't stand, especially not when his bodily urges were this heavily involved. He grabbed Combeferre by his shirt, accidentally ripping off some of the buttons from Combeferre's shirt as he shared another rough kiss with him. Then he pushed Combeferre away. "Better be quick then," he said.

The energy and darkness of the lust in Enjolras' eyes caused a tingle down Combeferre's spine and a burst of adrenaline ran through his body. He nodded hastily and ran off to Courfeyrac's room.

When he stormed in, Combeferre was caught by surprise as he found Jehan and Courfeyrac laying on the bed, entangled -but fortunately fully clothed.

Courfeyrac broke apart and sighed. "Don't you people ever knock-" he swallowed back his words at the sight of Combeferre. "Combeferre, this is a surprise! I take it you've already finished your book?" he smirked.

Jehan had let out a protesting whimper when Courfeyrac removed his lips from his', but raised his eyebrows curiously when he noticed Combeferre's appearance. Although he knew nothing of what was going on, the way Combeferre looked definitely gave him a clue.

His hair was all messed up, he was panting, his lips were wet and slightly swollen and the two top buttons of his shirt were missing.

"Don't be a pain in the ass and please just give me what I need," Combeferre said impatiently.

" _'Need'_  even!" Courfeyrac exclaimed teasingly while slowly removed himself from Jehan. "As you wish, monsieur," he said, taking all his time to walk over to the bathroom. When he stopped in the doorway, he received an ugly (and at the same time desperate) look from Combeferre. He teasingly stuck out his tongue and finally went to get everything they needed.

As Combeferre waited for Courfeyrac to return, he felt Jehan's curious glance on him. "Don't ask," he said promptly, trying his hardest not to feel uncomfortable.

"I didn't," was Jehan's simple answer.

After Courfeyrac had given him his stuff, Combeferre breathed a thank you and hastily left the room. He took it easier in the hallway, trying to catch and save his breath because he felt like he would need it during what was about to come.

"You took your time," stated Enjolras, although not even five minutes had passed.

" _Courfeyrac_  took his time," Combeferre corrected, throwing the equipment on the bed after which he threw himself on Enjolras again.

Enjolras refused to take this and defiantly bit on Combeferre's bottom lip. He leaned forward and grabbed Combeferre's head, making sure he was in control of the kiss again. When Enjolras deepened the kiss, a satisfying whimper left Combeferre's lips, causing Enjolras to grind down hard on him.

Another moan escaped Combeferre's mouth and resonated in Enjolras' head. Combeferre's hands roamed over the other's back, climbed up to his neck and made fists in Enjolras' locks. He gave it short tugs every now and then, earning breathy gasps from Enjolras.

As one of his hands roamed down Enjolras' body to get to his chest, he could feel Enjolras' fingers moving rapidly over his cheeks, teasing his unshaved stubble and digging his nails into the flesh. Combeferre tugged at Enjolras' hair and shirt again and bit down hard on Enjolras' lips until he tasted blood.

As Combeferre's lips left his to kiss down his jaw and neckline, Enjolras' was all too happy to hand over the leadership. He felt Combeferre's lips brushing over his skin, his tongue circling over a particularly sensitive spot, and he hissed in surprise and pleasure when Combeferre suddenly scraped his teeth over his skin.

Combeferre let his lips explore every single inch of Enjolras' neck and kissed and bit his way down as far as Enjolras' shirt would allow him. When he reached the small hairs that formed the start of a trail of chest hair, he felt Enjolras shudder underneath him.

Now he knew for certain that all boundaries were broken, he moved his way up again to meet Enjolras' lips for a brief kiss. "Your shirt bothers me," he whispered against his lips. He allowed Enjolras' some space as he removed his shirt, but forcefully pressed him down into the pillow as soon his torso was bared.

He started sucking his way down to where Enjolras' shirt had previously stopped him. And beyond.

He consciously left Enjolras' nipples untouched, to great protest from Enjolras' side. The way his body moved and struggled begged for more of him turned the other on immensely, but Combeferre wasn't afraid to take his time. When he reached the trail of hair that went down from Enjolras' belly button, Enjolras tensed underneath him and a shaky breath left his lips.

"Oh," he whispered against the sensitive skin, "we like that, do we?" he softly brushed his lips over the skin, teasingly sucking every now and then, but never more than that. Then he stopped and simply let his breath flow over Enjolras' body.

He received a moan that was more of a held-back cry, and a jerk of Enjolras' hips in return.

After placing one more kiss there, he sat up and released himself from his own shirt.

Enjolras took this opportunity and hoisted himself up until his back hit the wall, pulling Combeferre along with his legs wrapped around the other's waist. Once more their lips touched, but more importantly the hot skin of their upper bodies met and sent a rushing sensation through both of them.

While his fingers curled in the back of Combeferre's neck, giving him goose bumps, he felt Combeferre's soft chest hair mingle with his own and tickle his skin.

Without warning, Combeferre's hand trailed from hips to Enjolras' crotch, making Enjolras whimper at the sudden touch. As he rougly palmed him through his pants, his lips wandered to Enjolras' neck again, slowly sucking on the skin, leaving a trail of rashes behind. He felt Enjolras breathing heavily underneath him and his own breath hitched when he felt nails digging into the skin of his shoulder.

He leaned on Enjolras' chest with his forehead and gave his lips a moment rest as he let his hands do the work.

As Combeferre's hand slowly squeezed, brushed and pressed against Enjolras through his pants, Enjolras couldn't take this horrible friction anymore. "These pants-" he groaned between noisy breaths, "are so uncomfortable."

Combeferre planted another wet kiss in Enjolras' neck before answering. "I know, you should get rid of them," he said, tugging at the fabric of the other's pants.

As Enjolras got rid of his pants, Combeferre's attention drifted towards the sound of people passing in the hall. "Shit!" he quickly ran over to the door, locked it and covered the lock with Enjolras' shirt to avoid snoopers.

When he turned around, Enjolras' plain beauty hit him hard. Enjolras sat on the bed, his shoulders pressed against the wall, an obvious hardness pressing against his boxer briefs. His messy, still slightly wet hair fell loosely on his shoulders, his chest was glistening with small drops of sweat and went rapidly up and down with short ragged breaths.

When Combeferre bent over Enjolras again, he found himself filled with new found arousal. His lips didn't leave Enjolras' for a second as he undid the zipper of his own trousers. Enjolras was all too eager to pull his clothing down, but Combeferre didn't allow him to get his pants farther down than half on his ass.

In a way of protest, Enjolras grabbed his behind and pressed his fingers deep into the flesh. Combeferre had no choice but to brush their fronts together, a shaky moan escaping his mouth.

He recovered himself and denied the other boy permission to get in control of him, making him whimper under his touch after he slipped his hands inside the underwear. Enjolras impatiently tried to rid himself from the last piece of clothing he was wearing and slid his underwear down to his knees before getting a grip on Combeferre's shoulders again, bucking his hips up into Combeferre's touch.

Combeferre took this as a sign and ducked his head, placing a teasing kiss on the head of Enjolras' member. He started sucking softly. He knew he would never be able to give Enjolras enough pleasure with his mouth only.

He looked up to meet Enjolras' gaze. "Will you let me take you?" he asked, his was voice raspy and managed to sound arousing as well as sincere.

Enjolras didn't even think about it. "Please," was his short answer, it was barely more than a whimper. Enjolras impatiently watched Combeferre lubing his fingers. "Is that really necessary? Can't we just get to it already?"

Combeferre couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "Believe me, you'll be glad you don't always get what you want," he said, amusement still audible in his voice.

The blond had almost started to protest when he was silenced by the hand that pressed firmly against his bottom. It felt strange being touched by someone else in such places, but before he got the change to ponder about this, a finger was forced inside of him. He felt his breath leave him at this strange sensation. The finger slowly moved inside of him and he found himself getting slightly used to it. "So far so good," he said dryly.

Combeferre suppressed a smirk and added a second finger. This felt a lot more uncomfortable to Enjolras, but he refused to let it show. As the fingers continued to move slowly, separating every now and then, Enjolras already started to brace himself for the third finger.

"Okay?" asked Combeferre, who noticed Enjolras tensed when he put the top of his finger against the entrance. Enjolras answered with a curt nod.

In a way, the third finger was worse than the other two, but also better. Worse because it hurt more, Enjolras had never been stretched before but it wasn't as bad as he had feared. Better because it was different from what he expected. Combeferre's movements were steady and careful and soon started to build up a certain heat inside of him. His prostate was even hit one time and he whimpered and bucked up his hips in response.

Combeferre found pleasure at Enjolras' eagerness and started kissing him around the base while his fingers tried to find the sensitive spot inside of him again. As Enjolras' hips started moving more, his cock brushed against Combeferre's stubble, growing harder with every thrust.

Combeferre took this as a sign. He tried to keep his fingers moving inside of Enjolras as best as he could while he put on a condom and started putting lube over his own member. He brought his fingers further inside as he moved in closer on Enjolras. He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself. He looked Enjolras in the eye, seeking for confirmation that Enjolras wanted this as much as he did.

Confirmation was given with a dark look, and Combeferre pressed himself inside. As he felt the tightness around him, he let out a shuddering breath of pleasure but soon the hissed breath that came from Enjolras stiffened every muscle in his body with concern. He allowed Enjolras a short break to catch his breath. "Is it too much?" he asked, genuinely worried he had hurt his friend. He very selfishly hoped Enjolras wouldn't back out of this now because good grief, this felt better than anything he'd experienced so far and he knew that if Enjolras wanted to stop, he would stop for him but feel a longing until he got to do this again.

Enjolras swallowed and shook his head. "No- it's just- just move," he whimpered before Combeferre pulled out for the most part. He thanked heavens for Combeferre's determination to do fingers first, and for Combeferre not being as big as the guy in the video Courfeyrac once sent him to annoy him.

Combeferre had to restrain himself, giving himself only half of the pleasure he could have with the first thrusts. He pushed in with only half his length, gradually building it up along with the sensation that rushed through his body.

Muffled moans started to escape from Enjolras' lips again as he began to find pleasure in the burning feeling inside of him. The pain started fading into pleasure, and a shudder ran through his body.

Soon Combeferre had found out which way was most pleasurable for his Enjolras, and tried his best to keep moving that way with his every thrust.

When Combeferre successfully hit his prostrate a couple of times, Enjolras felt an intense feeling of pleasure running up his spine and all the way down to his toes. Combeferre was soon lost in pleasure and sped up, leaning over Enjolras, his stomach rubbing against Enjolras' member. To create the ultimate pleasure, Enjolras brought his hand up and started stroking himself, his rhytm in line with Combeferre's thrusts.

As Combeferre's breath became heavy and he started panting audibly, Enjolras almost forgot to breathe. He was slowly being pushed up against the wall, and he felt Combeferre thrusting into of him with great force, their rhytm speeding up, causing Enjolras to moan occasionally. He saw a dark wave of lust washing over Combeferre's eyes before they were shut in pleasure.

Enjolras thought he heard his name between the heavy breaths and panting coming from Combeferre, and he felt close to finish.

Then Combeferre came with a hitch of his breath that turned into a shuddering whimper. What he felt was indescribable, but  _so_  good. It was all he could do to keep enough control over his muscles to not collapse right on top of Enjolras. He tried to keep moving inside Enjolras' until his orgasm hit too.

A deep whine rose up in Enjolras' throat and pitched at the moment he came, leaving him breathless.

Combeferre pulled out and felt his muscles giving way. He collapsed on top of Enjolras and buried his face in the other's shoulder while shudders ran through both their bodies. He let out a satisfied sigh that tickled Enjolras' skin.

Enjolras scooted over as far as the bed would allow him, and Combeferre rolled off him to lay down against him. Both were caught in a daze and neither of them spoke for a while.

"Fucking hell," uttered Enjolras when he had finally caught his breath.

"Indeed," said Combeferre who still didn't have complete control over his breath. He let out a small laugh. "That was quite amazing," he confessed with great joy.

Enjolras agreed and sighed deeply. Every inch of his body ached, but he had never felt better. The thought of all new sensations he had just experienced still lingered in his mind as drifted off into a well deserved sleep.

* * *

Combeferre hesitantly knocked on Courfeyrac's door. It was almost time for dinner but Enjolras was experiencing some problems and had refused to get up. Because Combeferre knew this was mainly his fault, he had left Enjolras in bed and went to Courfeyrac's room for help right after he cleaned himself up and put on some clothes.

"Yes?" came the answer from the other side of the door.

Combeferre opened the door and peeked his head inside. "Hey, Courfeyrac," He stepped inside and quickly closed the door again.

Courfeyrac sat on his bed. He looked up when he heard the door close. "Hey, Combeferre," he said, mimicking the other's greeting.

Combeferre mumbled an insult under his breath, receiving a playful smile from his friend. "I'm here for the same stuff you gave Bahorel yesterday. I'm not sure what it's called, though.."

This caught Courfeyrac's attention. "Oh!" he didn't even try to hide the excited smile caused by Combeferre's changed attitude. In less than a second, he had taken in Combeferre's posture but besides the new found confidence, nothing about him seemed off. "But why would you need it? You don't seem to be in any pain."

"Yeah, it's- it's not for me." Combeferre said, feeling the corners of his mouth being pulled up into a grin.

"Ah," Courfeyrac didn't need to ask to know who this 'not Combeferre' was. He had secretly hoped for this to happen. There was a glisten of amusement in his eyes before he recovered himself and went back to business. "Well, I would love to give it to you but I'm afraid I gave Bahorel my whole supply. I don't know how fast he changes partners, but I figured it would be handy to give him everything just in case he's planning to keep this guy, I figured he'd bring it back himself eventually. Shall I get it for you and bring it to your room?"

Combeferre reluctantly agreed. "Only if you knock -and don't piss off Enjolras, he's suffered enough for one day."

Courfeyrac raised his eyebrows. "Suffered? I'm sure he secretly enjoyed it, don't worry."

"I was talking about the waking him up early and the spilling coffee over his clothes thing. Not everything is about sex, you pervert."

"Oi!" Courfeyrac pretended to be offended threw a random object in Combeferre's direction. "You should be glad I'm good with this kind of stuff, otherwise you afternoon would've been a lot less uneventful, you ungrateful-"

"Yes, yes," Combeferre waved Courfeyrac's words away and made his way over to the door again. "Just be quick about it, otherwise I'll have to think of a way to sneak a plate of food upstairs."

* * *

"Come in!" Combeferre said after he heard a knock on the door.

Instead of Courfeyrac walking in like Combeferre expected, Bahorel opened the door and walked inside, followed by Jehan, Courfeyrac, Joly and Bossuet. The latter two carried a round shaped cake with the text "congratulations on the sex" in icing on the top, along with some creative and slightly terrifying doodles.

"Congratulations!" they all cheered and went to give the two startled young men a handshake. "We're proud of you," added Courfeyrac.

Enjolras had been forced to shake hands with the people he refused to call friends at the moment, but besides that he hadn't moved from where he was seated on his bed in a strange position, glaring daggers at the others.

Combeferre knew news travelled fast among their group of friends and no-one liked a good rumour about a 'rough night' than them. He felt no shame in his friends knowing about it but the cake was too humiliating and Enjolras looked as if he were about to kill everyone in the room.

After he manoeuvred everyone out of the door with a smile and a half hearted thanks, he locked the door behind them a let out a deep breath. When he turned around, he found out they had left the cake on his desk, along with a bag of supplies that would come in handy for Enjolras.

"Well, at least we won't have to go downstairs for dinner," stated Combeferre dryly as he wondered where on earth his friends had gotten that cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know, the characters are slightly different. They're younger than they were in the book/movie/musical, and let's not forget about the fact that they don't have a revolution to fight so Enjolras' mind is actually a lot less occupied with revolution and a lot more occupied with 'normal stuff'. Combeferre is less grown up and collected than in the movie, but again, they're younger, their characters still change because they're still trying to find out who they are, like with any normal person.
> 
> This is my first time ever writing smut and I actually had to do research on it (embarrassing, I know, but we can't all be sexually active gay men, can we?), so if there's still some stuff completely off please let me know so I can improve it in a possible next fic. Thanks to my friend Gabbie for sending me useful links!
> 
> Also this is the first time in ages I've written a fanfic longer than three WORD pages, so feedback is always welcome, especially when it's useful!


End file.
